Besos de hielo
by writer.of.heart
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Juvia abandono Fairy tail en busca de la felicidad lejos de su Gray-sama, hoy ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Lyon. Pero todo cambiara tras una visita inesperada que la ara cambiar de opinión y revolverá sus pensamientos.
1. Besos de hielo

Iban cinco años desde que la maga de agua abandono su amado gremio, Fairy tail, todo para olvidar a la persona que tanto amaba Gray Fullbuster, no quería seguir encadenada a un amor que la rechazaba y que no la valoraba. Ahora vivía en una pequeña pero acogedora casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, sus ex compañeros de gremio la visitaban con frecuencia al igual que un mago alquímico de Lamia Scale. A pesar de su decisión el amor por el mago de hielo de Fairy tail seguía intacto como el primer día en que lo conoció, anhelaba que un día el chico cruzara por el umbral de la puerta gritando que la amaba.

El dulce canto de un ruiseñor despertó a la joven maga de su sueño, el día de hoy era muy importante porque tendría una cita con Lyon, el chico de cabello plateado vendría a su casa a cenar. Mientras la maga se encontraba en la bañera no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en su última cita con Lyon.

Flashback

Ambos cenaban a la luz de la luna, en un restaurant cercano a Magnolia, Lyon no dejaba de observar a la maga para admirar su belleza, mientras ella solamente sonreía sonrojada. Al terminar la cena caminaban juntos recorriendo las calles adoquinadas del pueblo, en completo silencio admiraban el paisaje hasta que Lyon realizo un comentario.

-Ya van cinco años desde que te alejaste de Fairy tail no crees que es tiempo de darte una oportunidad. Aunque es claro que tus sentimientos por Gray siguen intactos como el primer día que lo conociste-

-Juvia ha intentado olvidar a Gray-sama, pero el amor que Juvia siente no se desvanece de un instante al otro-

Lyon entrelazo sus manos por la cintura de juvia con mucha delicadeza, ambos se miraban a los ojos con dulzura, acercaba lentamente sus rostros para finalizar en sus labios, por primera vez sintieron la calidez del otro con el simple rose de sus labios. Permanecieron unidos hasta que Juvia presintió que alguien la observaba entre unos arbustos cercanos, la maga fue a indagar pero no había nadie oculto entre las sombras, luego de unos pasos ya habían llegado a la casa de Juvia, Lyon se despidió con un delicado beso en la mejilla y con unas palabras.

-Juvia yo te amo con todo mi corazón, me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo-

-Lyon-sama…, juvia se siente muy feliz…-

-No quiero que te sientas obligada, tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para tomar una decisión-

Al salir de la ducha, llamo al chico de cabello albino para que se reunieran esta noche en su casa; pasó toda la tarde haciendo sus compras y limpiando su casa para la cita, la maga de agua estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad a Lyon a pesar de que sus sentimientos no eran tan intensos. El atardecer se asomaba por la ventana mientras el reloj de la cocina señalaba que era tarde para arreglar su cabello.

En la mesa una exquisita cena preparada por Juvia, acompañada por velas azules dándole un ambiente romántico; la hora programada había pasado, mientras se encontraba sentada en el sillón con una mueca de descontento en su rostro, las velas que acompañaban la cena se consumían bajo la luz de la luna. La puerta de su hogar sonó con fuerza, se había dormido en el sillón por que dio un salto al escuchar el ruido, se acerco a la puerta para preguntar.

-¿Lyon-sama?, ¿Eres tú?-

-Solo abre la maldita puerta-Dijo una voz varonil inconfundible para la peli azul, su corazón se paralizo al instante, era la persona que tanto había esperado…

Juvia empujo la puerta con emoción, ahí estaba su amado Gray-sama de pie junto a su puerta, olvidando su camisa como de costumbre, lo que paralizo aun más el corazón de la mujer de la lluvia quien por poco cae desmayada, la maga invito a entrar al chico de cabello oscuro quien con un poco de disgusto acepto.

-Gray-sama… Porque está en la casa de Juvia-Dijo la joven mirando la alfombra avergonzada

-Que crees vengo a visitarte, eras mi compañera de gremio después de todo, a si que no te ilusiones- Respondió Gray sentándose en el sillón con tranquilidad, como si los años no hubiesen pasado y aun se encontrara en las mesas del gremio.

-Porque ha venido hoy a visitar a Juvia, después de cinco años sin saber de usted Gray-sama-

Gray permaneció en silencio ante la recriminación de la maga de agua, quien poseía toda la razón con sus comentarios, como un relámpago en su mente Juvia había descubierto la verdadera razón de la arribada de Gray a su hogar, ahora todos los hechos calzaban era él quien la observaba en el momento en que beso a Lyon, la persona oculta entre los arbustos, pero que estaba haciendo aquí, si para el mago de hielo ella nunca fue de importancia.

-Me responderás porque has venido Gray-sama-

-A recuperar lo que me pertenece- Susurro el mago alquímico, para luego tomar a la peli azul por la cintura con brutalidad, causando que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran-Solo yo puedo besarte porque soy a quien realmente amas o lo has olvidado, Juvia-

En el momento en que los labios del mago dijeron el nombre de la chica, ella se sonrojo aun más y desvió su mirada al horizonte, Gray poso su fría mano en la mejilla de la joven mientras la acariciaba, su mano acabo rozando los labios de Juvia, se acerco lentamente a los perfectos labios de la maga para besarlos con determinación, el corazón de la maga de agua se paralizo en aquel instante era lo que había soñado unirse de este modo con su adorado Gray-sama, podría estar toda su vida unida a el, el joven se separo para respirar pero volvió a besarla casi instantáneamente, estuvieron unidos por más de una hora sin decir una sola palabra sus besos y caricias reflejaban las palabras. De un momento a otro Gray dejo de besar a la joven, se levanto del sillón tomo sus cosas y se marcho sin decir nada, Juvia corrió tras el para aclarar su actitud.

-¡Cobarde!-Grito la maga corriendo tras el mago alquímico quien no detuvo su marcha-Gray-sama eres un cobarde, vienes a mi casa a besarme y luego te marchas sin decir nada-

-Yo no te oblige a nada, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo sucedido-Respondio Gray volteando para observar a la peli azul quien derramaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, se acerco a ella para consolarla en sus brazos- No llores, te visite, porque he venido a despedirme de ti, me marcho a una misión de cien años-

Las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de la maga, unas gotas de melancolía quienes se mezclaban con la intensa lluvia que acababa de iniciar, se alejo de los brazos del mago de hielo. Sin cesar su llanto veía marcharse a su amado a una peligrosa misión preguntándose en su mente ¿Seria la última vez que Juvia vería a Gray Fullbuster? .


	2. Alma escarchada

_**Alma escarchada**_

-¡Gray-sama!- grito Juvia con todas sus fuerzas, bajo la incesante lluvia que caía bajo su cabeza, como si sus palabras pudieran revertir el tiempo y devolver los pasos del mago alquímico.

Ya era tarde Gray se había marchado a una peligrosa misión sin dejar rastro alguno de su dirección; pero Juvia jamás se rendiría nunca permitiría que el que fuera el amor de su vida corriera peligro, fue a su búsqueda, corrió y corrió hasta caer de rodillas hasta que sus pies no podían ejercer movimiento, su búsqueda había sido en vano el mago de hielo se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno de su dirección, la lluvia que mojaba su rostro se mezclaba con sus lagrimas de melancolía, su corazón se encontraba totalmente destrozado y confundido a la vez.

De pronto la lluvia bajo su cabeza se detuvo, al mirar vio un paraguas azul el cual la protegía, al mirar hacia arriba encontró los dulces ojos de Lyon, el mago le tendió la mano para que la Juvia pudiera levantarse, prosiguió a limpiar con sus dedos las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin decir palabra alguna, que con tan solo mirar sus ojos reconocía el sufrimiento que cargaba la maga de agua.

Al ver al albino su corazón dudo, no sabía si las lagrimas que derramaban eran por la persona correcta y si Gray era el correcto merecedor de todo su amor; Lyon era el hombre que cualquier chica desearía, atento y cariñoso. Pero su alma y corazón siempre serian de Gray sin importar las distancias y el tiempo que hubiese transcurrido; su amado Gray Fullbuster quien corría un grave peligro en estos momentos por ir a una misión imposible para un mago de su nivel.

-La vida de Gray Fullbuster… peligra… debemos encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Dijo Juvia con la voz entrecortada, por la melancolía y lágrimas que aun fluían de sus ojos.

-Comprendo. Pero antes de iniciar nuestra búsqueda, prométeme que no lloraras mas, tus lagrimas son una tortura para mí y tu tristeza mi mayor sufrimiento. Quiero que vuelva aquella bella sonrisa que ilumina el cielo- Hablo Lyon, acariciando las pálidas mejillas de la maga elemental.

El mago de cabello blanco beso con dulzura la mejilla de Juvia, solo para poder expresar todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella, afecto que había aumentado durante estos cinco años de exilio de la peli azul en el cual se contenían mutuamente, aunque siempre fue consciente que Juvia nunca lo amaría como él deseaba.

A pesar de sus inseguridades y melancolía, iniciaron su búsqueda por las calles de la ciudad mientras que poco a poco la lluvia cesaba su intensidad, se separaron para poder abarcar mas lugares del pueblo; al pasar un par de horas su búsqueda había sido fallida para Juvia, Gray ya no se encontraba en la ciudad y su vida peligraba a cada minuto. Juvia y Lyon cesaron su caminar para reencontrarse en el mismo restaurant, donde se habían besado la ultima vez, pero desde aquella noche todo había cambiado, su propósito e intensiones eran diferentes, el mago albino había tenido respuestas conversando con los transeúntes, quienes lo ayudaron a averiguar un poco más sobre el rumbo de Gray, ya que en un bosque a dos días del pueblo, un monstruo gigante creado con magia oscura estaba causando estragos y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Lyon platico a Juvia sobre sus investigaciones, ella no quería esperar ningún minuto más para ir en busca de él, pero el albino estaba más aterrizado que la chica, viajar a estar horas de la madrugada no conduciría a nada bueno, además el clima no favorecía para la búsqueda, la neblina abarcaba gran parte del camino, así que lo mejor era ir a casa y esperar el amanecer, Gray no llegaría tan lejos por la noche. Juvia acepto devolverse a su hogar de mala gana y con un solo pensamiento en su mente, rescatar a al mago de hielo del peligro. Lyon decidió llevar a Juvia a su hogar para poder asegurarse de que llegaría sana y salva, frente a la puerta de color azul del hogar de Juvia, el joven albino decidió aconsejarla.

-Juvia… no te sientas culpable de lo sucedido con Gray, el estará a salvo, es un gran mago si está concentrado-

-No es eso… solo…Juvia-Titubeo la maga elemental, al sentirse culpable de haber engañado a Lyon sobre sus sentimientos y al sentirse utilizada de alguna manera por la persona que creía amar-¡Perdóname por favor!-

Tras esas palabras Juvia entro rápidamente a su hogar y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, de apoco sus pies fueron refalando hasta caer al piso, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, permaneció en la misma posición por más de dos horas y si dejar de llorar, cuando por fin pudo detener sus lagrimas estaba decidida a abandonar su hogar para ir al bosque del monstruo. Tomo un par de cosas que podrían ayudarla en caso de que Gray estuviera herido, el rumbo era desconocido y el clima no la favorecía para escoger su destino.

Tras un día de camino corriendo y tomando atajos, Juvia logro llegar al inicio del peligroso bosque que ante la mirada de la joven parecía abarcar miles de kilómetros, tomo aire, para adentrarse en el bosque, busco por muchas horas sin tener un solo indicio del paradero de la bestia o de Gray, la noche comenzaba a caer y Juvia no se detendría hasta encontrarlo, la presencia de una luna llena iluminaba su camino, un ruido a lo lejos hizo temblar el suelo a sus pies e hizo volar a las aves que descansaban en sus nidos, comenzó a correr incesantemente por el bosque guiada por los rugidos de una bestia los cuales eran cada paso más claro y precisos.

Los arboles a su alrededor se hacían más pequeños y menos frondosos, algunos de ellos se encontraban hecho pedazos por el monstruo, las huellas de la bestia marcadas en el barro guiaban su camino, los rugidos eran cada vez más constantes y con ellos se escucho un grito humano, el corazón de Juvia casi explota al reconocer ese tono de voz, comenzó a correr sin mirar hasta caer a los pastizales derrumbada , estaba solo a unos pasos de la persona que amaba, los gritos de dolor de Gray eran cada vez más constantes, las lagrimas de Juvia no se hicieron esperar ante la impotencia de no poder levantarse para ayudar al mago de hielo.

Sin tener control de sus movimientos, sus pies se levantaron a tropezones, Juvia bamboleaba como una hoja ante la ventisca, detuvo su marcha al quedar frente al monstruo que media más de siete metros de altura y su color negro y ojos rojos, lo asimilaban con el mismo demonio, Gray detuvo su batalla al mirar a Juvia completamente alejada de la realidad sin tener conciencia de sus actos, intento llegar a ella, pero la bestia fue más rápida golpeo con una de sus gigantes manos a la escuálida chica, haciendo que el cuerpo de joven maga se golpeara contra un árbol y quedara inconsciente.

-¡Juviaa!- Grito Gray Fullbuster con todas sus fuerzas, al ver volar el cuerpo de la maga de agua por los cielos y caer de manera drástica.


End file.
